Diogenes
Diogenes is a character owned by Bennett Foddy and is a downloadable post-launch fighter. He is the playable character in his game, Getting Over It with Bennett Foddy.http://www.foddy.net/2017/09/getting-over-it/ Trophy Quote For Diogene's Hard Mode trophy, see Sexy Hiker. Character Description Diogenes is a silent human character, likely based off the ancient Greek philosopher of the same name. He lives inside a black cauldron and is never seen outside of it, even when in motion. Diogenes also carries a massive Yosemite hammer, which he uses to move and propel himself around. This tool comes in handy in his original game, which requires Diogenes to scale a large mountain using nothing but his hammer. Summary Diogenes is the second post-launch addition to the roster and launched shortly after Bullet Kin as part of the Heavy Metal Update. Faithful to his original appearance, Diogenes is a mechanically intensive character that must take full advantage of his unique mobility mechanics and high damage output to annihilate his opponents. However, due to his large, slow nature, he is extremely easy to pin down if the Diogenes player does not have a good grasp on his mobility. Moveset Pot Nap ': By pressing down on the control stick, Diogenes will retreat into his cauldron and become immune to all damage. In this state, Diogenes is immobile and cannot attack, however, he can activate it at any time to tank all damage. While he cannot be damaged, he still takes knockback and can be used for Pogo combos. '''Side Melee ': Diogenes swings his hammer in a forward arc. Deals '''2 damage if the handle hitbox connects, and 7 damage if the hammer head sweetspot connects. Holding the button allows Diogenes to cling to any terrain the hammer comes into contact with. While latched onto a surface, Diogenes can either jump out of it, or cancel the cling by moving the control stick downwards. Up Melee ''': Diogenes thrusts his hammer upwards with two hands. While rising, this attack can hit multiple times for '''4 damage. If the hammer connects to a pass-through platform, Diogenes will latch onto it and propel himself upward a great distance. Diogenes can also use other players to propel himself upward. Doing so will deal 5 damage and launch victims downward. Down Melee ''': Diogenes thrusts his hammer downwards diagonally. Deals '''5 damage. Holding the button allows Diogenes to cling to any terrain the hammer comes into contact with. While latched onto a surface, Diogenes can either jump out of it, or cancel the cling by moving the control stick downwards. Neutral Special | Ragequit ''': Diogenes channels his inner rage, letting out a close-range outburst that deals '''3 damage and knocks away any opponents in its range. If Diogenes is at critical HP (15 or under), this move applies a burning effect on hit, that deals an additional 5 damage. The burn damage over time can be interrupted if the victim rolls on the ground. Side Special | Hammer Throw ''': Diogenes sends his hammer spinning and flying in a straight line. The hammer projectile deals '''8 damage and launches directly downwards. After throwing, Diogenes will enter a cooldown state where he pulls out another hammer from his cauldron. In this state, Diogenes cannot use any Melees or Specials, excluding Rage Quit. He can only Rage Quit, Air Jump and Air Dodge until the cooldown sequence is complete. Up Special | Upper Thrust ''': Diogenes holds his hammer up horizontally with both hands, bouncing upwards a short distance. This move deals '''6 damage and reflects any projectiles the hammer comes into contact with. Diogenes has Super Armor for the duration of this move. Down Special | Waft Wallop ''': Diogenes swings his hammer in a swift downward arc, sending a strong gust of wind downwards from his hammer. Hitting with the hammer deals '''8 damage. If a victim is forced to the ground by the windbox, they will enter the Grounded debuff state, allowing Diogenes to follow up immediately. Grounded Charge | Grabbyhands ''': Diogenes quickly extends his torso and reaches out with his arms open before retracting back into his cauldron. If an opponent is caught by Diogenes, they will be trapped inside his cauldron and take '''6 damage over the course of 3 seconds. Afterwards, the victim will be spit out and launched upwards in the direction Diogenes is facing. Diogenes' extension range scales the longer the move is charged. SUPER | Bucket Rope ''': Upon use, Diogenes slowly rises as a bucket tied to a rope falls from the sky. While rising, Diogenes' hammer deals '''4 damage. If a victim is hit by the bucket as it descends, they will take 6 damage and be launched downwards. The bucket acts as a pass-through platform and remains suspended in the location Diogenes summoned it. The bucket remains in its place on the stage until Diogenes uses his SUPER again. Using it again will replace the previous bucket. Alternate Skins All of Diogenes’ skins change the color of his cauldron. Black Based on Diogenes’ appearance from Getting Over It with Bennett Foddy. (Base Skin) Blue Gives Diogenes’ cauldron a deep blue color. Red Gives Diogenes’ cauldron a deep red color. Green Gives Diogenes’ cauldron a deep green color. Magenta Gives Diogenes’ cauldron a cool magenta color. Orange Gives Diogenes’ cauldron an orange-gold color. Aqua Gives Diogenes’ cauldron a cool aqua color. White Gives Diogenes’ cauldron a bright white color. Purple Gives Diogenes’ cauldron a bright purple color. Strategies Update History Patch 2.1.0.0 * Added to the game. Gallery 16-skinsALT.png|Diogenes' alternate skins, as shown on the Fighter Select Diogenes_Trophy.png|Diogenes' trophy page, as seen in Indie Pogo Diogenes_Promo_Art.png|Promotional art featuring Diogenes and Bullet Kin. Trivia * Most assume the titular Bennett Foddy is the character's name. As Bennett provides narration for the source game, he corrects this misconception and remarks "Or are you the man in the cauldron, Diogenes?"https://getting-over-it.fandom.com/wiki/Diogenes * Diogenes is the first previously unannounced character to be added to the roster. He was revealed as a surprise addition during the Indie Pogo Direct on April 27th, 2019. * Diogenes has the most skins out of any fighter, at a grand total of 9. This is seconded only by Velocispider. * Diogenes has scrapped sprites showing his cauldron being damagedhttps://indie-pogo.fandom.com/wiki/Scrapped_Content. References Category:Fighters Category:Starter Fighters Category:Getting Over It with Bennett Foddy